Internet Protocol (IP) addresses have an overloaded semantic where an address represents both an identifier (ID) for an entity and its location. ID-Oriented Networking (ION) replaces IP addresses, or any other locators, with Identifiers. Identifiers are long-lived, and are tied to communication endpoint identity, not location. Locator information is resolved as needed—by endpoints or by gateways. ION requires a service generic resilient identity services (GRIDS)—mapping service (GRIDS-MS) that maintains and resolves mappings between identifiers and locators. In all networks, filtering of unwanted communications (e.g. spam filters, black lists) is generally performed near the destination.
GRIDS may be deployed on one or more computers providing network control infrastructure (e.g., local servers, remote servers, or networking nodes).